Digital video transmission and big data each have increased data load on information technology systems by orders of magnitude. More installations are processing large data volumes than before. This increases the number of ordinary IT professionals involved in core network testing.
Core network testing of this sort has been a specialized skill possessed by a handful of testing companies and a cadre of testing professionals. As the need for core network testing expands, an opportunity arises to simplify configuration and customization of test protocols. New test configuration architectures can make sophisticated tests accessible to ordinary IT professionals, without need to call in the best and brightest leaders in the test industry to set up an onsite test.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claims.